


Tisíc bruselských úsměvů

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eurobyrokracie, Explicitní lesbická scéna, F/F, Fakt hodně EU, Nepříliš pracovně zodpovědné chování, Visegrádská čtyřka shenanigans
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Prosadit se v mašinérii evropské byrokracie není tak lehké, speciálně když člověk pochází z Východu. A přesto při tom člověk může objevit lásku.





	Tisíc bruselských úsměvů

„Vraj to má byť celkom mačica,“ prohodil Jano, zatímco si se vzdycháním protahoval záda.

„Bratříčku, musíš pořád být tak povrchní? Jistěže je hezká, víš, že to taky dokážu ocenit, ale jsem zticha,“ sjela jsem ho. Jano nebyl tak docela můj bratr – vlastně jsme se poznali až tady, v Bruselu – ale stejně jako dřívější Československo, i my jsme drželi spolu, jakkoliv byl náš vztah plný hádek a výčitek. Myslím, že jsme se Československu podobali víc, než by se nám líbilo.

„Lesba~“ zazpíval potichu Jano. Blbeček.

„Nechte toho už,“ zamračila se na nás přes stůl Erszébet, v naší skupince zástupkyně Maďarska. Přehodila si hřívu svých oříškově hnědých, pečlivě kadeřnicí upravených vlasů přes rameno a upravila si sponu. Erszébet brala evropskou agendu mnohem vážněji než kdokoliv z nás.

Jano si pod vousy zamumlal něco o „opicích zaškritaných“ a vypadal, že má chuť se pohádat.

„Co kdybyste toho nechali všichni,“ ušklíbl se Fełiks. Fełiks se tvářil, že je nad naše spory povznesen, i když se sám s oblibou připojoval a hádal se stejně plnokrevně jako kdokoliv z nás. Když šlo o bránění polských pozic, neznal Fełiks bratra. „Spíš uvažujte, co tu my čtyři děláme a co po nás může slečna Vanderberghe chtít.“

„No, je tu Slovensko, Česko, Polsko a Maďarsko,“ podotkl Jano, „tak bysom povedal, že to bude mať niečo spoločné s Visegrádom, ne?“

„Vážně netuším, co by si střední Evropa bez tvé jasnozřivosti počala,“ komentovala to Erszébet kysele.

„Nechte toho,“ řekla jsem nebezpečně. „Fełiks má pravdu. Šéfka nejdůležitější formace Rady ministrů si na nás milostivě udělala čas, takže co za tím máme hledat?“

Fełiks se tvářil roztěkaně, ale zjevně přemýšlel. „Neskončil nedávno v COREPERu II jejich specialista na-“

Byl přerušen blondýnkou v černém, která sebevědomě vešla do místnosti. Postavila se automaticky do čela stolu a všechny si pečlivě prohlédla. Zmlkli jsme a snažili se působit velmi profesionálně. Erszébet si shrnula papíry ohledně nejnovějších změn v maďarské legislativě. Fełiks upil vody ze své sklenky. Já jsem si urovnala sukni. Dokonce i Jano se přestal pohupovat na židli, narovnal se a pokusil si uhladit rozježené vlasy. „Mačica,“ zašeptal potichu mým směrem. To si zjevně nemohl odpustit.

Měl pravdu. Emma Vanderberghe byla opravdu krásná. Měla obličej s roztomilými dívčími rysy – velké oči a měkké, plné rty, postavu, na kterou se opravdu dobře dívalo a černé přiléhavé oblečení, které jí ubíralo z image sladké holčičky. Klapot černých špičatých lodiček byl slyšet dokonce i přes tlumení kobercem a pod černým sáčkem se skrývala krajková halenka se čtvercovým výstřihem.  
Opřela se o stůl a předklonila se, takže se ve výstřihu objevil náznak jejích prsou. Byly stejné jako všechno ostatní na ní: půvabné, zakulacené, roztomilé – ale nedosažitelné.

Promluvila a vytrhla nás z transu. Vídali jsme ji celkem často – COREPER II byl důležitý rozhodovací orgán a Emma se účastnila mnoha porad a mítinků – ale ne takhle zblízka, a její impozantní aura nás na okamžik uchvátila.

„Víte, proč tu jste?“ Hlas měla velitelský, zvyklý rozhodovat, ale uměla jsem si ho představit, jak šeptá sladká slůvka v peřinách. Jano vedle mě měl poněkud skelný výraz. Kdoví na co myslel on, když i já se nechávala unést. To ovšem nebylo moc korektní. Žďuchla jsem ho a poslouchali jsme.

„Poslechla jsem si názory členů generálních direktoriátů a vyhodnotila jsem vás jako nejlepší adepty na nedávno uvolněnou pozici odborníka na Visegrádskou skupinu v COREPERu II,“ pokračovala dialektem evropské byrokracie. „Ve všech working parties jste oceňováni jako všestranní a rychle se orientující lidé, to je potřeba,“ pokračovala a nám začínalo docházet, o co jde. Emma nám nabízí pozici v COREPERu, která sice bude náročná a hektická, ale ten, kdo ji obsadí, bude mít ve své zemi jednu z nejvyšších evropských hodností. Bude moct spolurozhodovat o zásadních věcech. O kvalitním finančním ohodnocení ani nemluvě. Koneckonců šlo o poradní orgán jedné z rozhodujících formací EU. Rada ministrů projektovala a navrhovala nové zákony a postupy ohledně různých oblastí typu zahraniční vztahy nebo doprava, a COREPER II připravoval a řešil devadesát procent předložených návrhů. Viděla jsem, jak se všichni našponovali a Erszébet nevědomky zaťala pěst.

Emma pokrčila rameny. „Bohužel jsem s vámi nepřišla blíže do styku a všichni jste poměrně rovnocenně podporováni svými kolegy. Nemohu proto tedy v tomto okamžiku jednoznačně určit, s kým bychom rádi v budoucnu úžeji spolupracovali, a nabízím proto neformální schůzku.“

„Všichni dohromady nebo každý zvlášť?“ zajímala jsem se. Samotnou mě překapilo, že jsem se zeptala na něco takového.

„Považujeme Visegrád za dynamicky se rozvíjející region a důležité partnery,“ řekla a lehce se pousmála. „Věnuji vám tedy svůj čas a budu s každým mluvit jednotlivě.“ Vytáhla diář. „Můžete si zablokovat čas už teď?“

Jako na povel jsme všichni vytáhli svoje diáře a začali listovat. Emma se poškrábala na bradě. „První možný termín je dnes 12.30.“

„Ten chci já!“ řekl hlasitě Fełiks. Nadýmal se, jako by právě se setninou husarů ubránil Vídeň. Zjevně mu nevadil zmeškaný oběd, hlavně když bude mít výhodu prvního.

„Proč ne,“ přikývla Emma. „Další mám... 15.15?“ Nikdo si nestěžoval, že nám „udílí audience“. Její čas byl vzácnější než náš a my jsme si mohli své povinnosti snáze přesunout.

„Já bych si ho vzala,“ řekla Erszébet se širokým úsměvem. Co tím sleduje?

„Pak další, uch, až v 19.30,“ řekla Emma. „Není to na vás moc pozdě?“

Podívala jsem se na Jana. „Chcem ísť posledný,“ pošťouchl mě. Obrátila jsem oči v sloup a přihlásila jsem se. „Mně to nevadí.“

Emma mi věnovala letmý úlevný úsměv. „A poslední, zítra v 7.50.“ Jano se zašklebil – očividně nepočítal s tím, že bude muset vstávat tak brzo. „V poriadku.“

„Dobře,“ uzavřela to Emma. „Setkáme se tady, vyhovuje vám to všem?“ Souhlasně jsme zamručeli a začali se zvedat a sbírat své materiály, celí vzrušení z možnosti dramatického kariérního postupu.

„Proč ses tak usmívala?“ zašeptala jsem Erszébet, když jsem se ocitla vedle ní.

„Je to vynikající čas,“ zašeptala mi nazpátek. „Však víš, jak nesnesitelný umí občas Fełiks být. Budu tvořit příjemný kontrast. A Jano je podle mě bez šance. Vybalí jediný 'úžasně vtipný' vtípek a letí. A promiň, ale taková šedivá myška jako ty... a ještě k tomu tak pozdě večer...“

Zaťala jsem zuby. Erszébet mě nechtěla urazit, jen prostě bývala necitelná. Nebo mě možná urazit chtěla.

Pospíšila jsem si ke dvoukřídlým dveřím, kterými právě procházela Emma.

„Mohu vás pozvat na večeři?“ řekla jsem sebejistěji, než jsem se cítila.

Emma na mě chvilku překvapeně zírala, ale pak přikývla. „To bude příjemný závěr večera. Dobrý nápad. Dejte mi pak vědět, kde se sejdeme.“ Rychlým krokem pokračovala chodbou, ale ještě jednou se na mě otočila a usmála.

Chytila jsem se za srdce. „Fúj,“ vzdychla jsem. „Co jsem to udělala?“

„Boduješ, sestrička,“ ozval se Jano. „Pošleš mi potom fotky?“

Za sebou jsem slyšela naštvané zasupění Erszébet.

Po obědě jsem se omluvila. Měla jsem dost a dost práce! Zamluvit restauraci. K McDonaldovi slečnu Vanderberghe zcela určitě nemůžu vzít, ale nemůže to být ani příliš fancy – abych si to vůbec mohla dovolit. Po obvolání několika přátel, aby mi dali tipy, a následném obvolání oněch restaurací, zda vůbec mají místo, se mi podařilo sehnat zřejmě celkem příjemný podnik na starém městě. Ano jsou to oni – _Une mer de roses_, ano, na dnešní večer by se místo našlo. U okna? Těžko. Možná by to mohli přesunout. Musí si nechat potvrdit rezervaci. Zavolají zpátky. Dále sehnat oblečení. Šedá myška, pff! Prohrabávala jsem svoji skříň, až jsem se nakonec rozhodla pro malé černé s páskovými botami na nízkém podpatku, červenými rukavičkami a hedvábným šátkem s červeným vzorem, který si přehodím kolem ramen. Zvoní telefon. Cože? Jestli platí ta dnešní schůzka? Ne, bohužel. Jde o mou budoucí kariéru a zraněnou čest, takže to pánové Ştefanescu a Hristov budou muset vydržet do zítřka. Další telefon. Fełiks. „Šlo to výborně, myslím, že se už ani nemusíte moc snažit.“ Parchant. To určitě. Kterou vůni? Tu květinovou, nebo radši kořeněnou? Matně jsem si vybavila závan vůně, která vstoupila do místnosti společně s Emmou. Těžká maková vůně. Není vlčí mák národní květinou Belgického království? Až mi v _Une mer de roses_ potvrdí místo, musím jí napsat, kde se sejdeme. Sáhla jsem po šperkovnici a vyzkoušela několik zlatých řetízků. Proč jsem tak nervózní, proboha?

„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravila jsem ji tiše, když Emma došla k zarezervovanému stolku. Tolvydas, můj kamarád z litevské sekce GAC, mi tuhle restauraci doporučil dobře. Nebyla přeplácaná, diskrétní obsluha, dobré jídlo, ačkoliv cenově přece jen trošku nad mé možnosti.

„Tady je to dobré,“ zhodnotila a unaveně dosedla na židli. Mávla jsem na číšníka a zeptala jsem se jí: „Co si dáte? Prý tu mají dobré calvados.“

Emma se děkovně pousmála. „Zvláštní, ale když jste to teď zmínila, dostala jsem na něj strašnou chuť.“

Kývla jsem. „Tak tedy dvakrát calvados a předkrm.“ Číšník odchvátal.

„Těžký den?“ nadhodila jsem.

„To víte, všechny ty schůzky,“ řekla diplomaticky.

Počkala jsem, až se napije přineseného calvadosu a objedná si. Moje peněženka zbledla, když jsem uviděla, že si objednává čerstvou rybu. Sama jsem si raději dala jen těstoviny.

Calvados jí trochu rozvázalo jazyk. „Už se nemůžeme dočkat, až budu mít tyhle pohovory za sebou, postěžovala si. „Odborník na Visegrád nám skutečně chybí.“

„Jak dopadly ty první dva?“

Podívala se na mě, ale příjemné prostředí a calvados ji přívětivě naladily. „Musím říct, že s _Monsieur Pologne_ se velmi špatně spolupracovalo, ale _Mademoiselle Hongaria_ je velmi sympatická žena.“

„Cože prosím?“

Shovívavě se na mě podívala. „Potkávám tolik lidí, že je většinou nazývám jednoduše jménem jejich státu. Vy jste pro mě jednoduše _Tchéque_. Alespoň dokud nedostanete místo u nás v COREPERu.“

Lehce jsem schlípla uši, i když mě potěšilo, že Fełiks kecal, přesně jak jsem doufala. Ale Erszébet to zjevně vyšlo. Kruci.

„Poláci takoví jsou, a Fełiks obzvlášť,“ přikývla jsem.

„No, naštěstí už zbýváte jen vy a váš přítel-“

„Jano není můj přítel,“ přerušila jsem ji. To tak!

„Takže jste jen kamarádi?“

Přikývla jsem. „Je opravdu těžké najít muže, který by za něco stál,“ dodala jsem.

Podívala se na mě pátravým pohledem. „Souhlasím,“ uchichtla se. „Jednu dobu jsem měla vztah s tím vysokým Němcem z Komise-“

„Tím, co vypadá jako pochodující stereotyp? Vysoký, svalnatý, blond, nikdy se neusmívá?“

Znovu se zasmála, teď hlasitěji. „Ano. Ale to se nedalo. Vlastně mě muži až tak nezajímají.“

V tu chvíli nám přinesli hlavní jídlo, a tak jsme mohly náš zvláštní hovor přerušit a soustředit se na věcné záležitosti.

„Ráda bych si zatancovala,“ řekla Emma s pohledem na pianistu.

Povzdechla jsem si. Připadala jsem si jako Travolta, který se ve filmu Pulp Fiction musí starat o Thurmanovou a tančit s ní twist. „Klidně. Trochu tančit umím.“

Emma se zvedla, až její zelené nadýchané šaty zašustily a vydaly jsme se společně s dalšími dvojicemi na parket.

Tančit spolu v objetí valčík bylo překvapivě příjemné. Konečně i já jsem zapomínala na stres z dnešního dne a jednoduše si užívala pohyb podle zvuků hudby. Emma tančila dobře, ale byla shovívavá k chybám a tanec s ní si člověk užíval. Úplně jsem zapomněla, že tohle měla být pracovní schůzka... a upřímně řečeno, nevím, jestli jsem to takhle tak trochu neplánovala.

Se smíchem jsme se vypotácely ze dveří. Úplně jsem zapomněla, že bych před svou dost možná budoucí šéfovou měla zachovávat jakési dekorum. Bylo to úplně, jako bychom byly dvě kamarádky, které vypily trochu moc calvadosu a teď se snažily vyhrabat z kabelek lístky na tramvaj domů.

„Doprovodíš mě, _Tchéque?“_ zeptala se Emma s chichotáním.

Už mi to oslovení přestávalo vadit. Bylo koneckonců roztomilé. _Však až u tebe budu pracovat, tak si ho zapamatuješ... nebo možná i dřív,_ pousmála jsem se.

„Jasně, ať se ti nic nestane,“ slíbila jsem jí.

Bylo krátce před půlnocí, když jsme klopýtaly po schodech k jejímu bytečku ve vysokém secesním domě v centru Bruselu.

„Pojď dál,“ smála se Emma, když se snažila trefit klíčem do zámku.

Šla jsem za ní dovnitř. Nerozsvítila, tak pro mě bylo těžké se zorientovat, i když bylo zařízení spíše minimalistické. S jistotou přešla k ledničce, odkud vyndala led a citronovou limonádu, kterou nalila do skleničky a přešla znovu ke mně, aby mi dala napít (po calvadosu jsme měly obě strašlivou žízeň.) Její blond vlasy zářily v měkkých vlnách, jak na ně oknem dopadal měsíc. Zhluboka jsem se napila a pak jsme obě přešly k velkému oknu, abychom se podívaly na noční město.

Poněkud neobratně jsem do ní zezadu narazila a pak jsem se ji rozhodla obejmout. Emma nic nenamítala, jen se prohnula a neurčitě zavrněla.

„Hezký výhled, ne?“ Brusel byl klidný a tichý, ale moře světel dodávalo scenérii slavnostní dojem.

„Ano,“ souhlasila jsem a vzala jsem její prsa do dlaní. Byla zakulacená a roztomilá, jak už jsem zmínila, ale rozhodně ne nedosažitelná.

Emma se ani neotočila. „Pomůžeš mi rozepnout háčky na šatech?“ řekla naprosto věcně.

Znovu jsme klopýtaly přes celý pokoj, než jsme se svalily na širokou postel s hedvábným přehozem. Obdivovala jsem krásné kombiné, které Emma měla na sobě – jako zastánkyně vysokého evropského postu si mohla dovolit nakupovat v drahých obchodech, ale i tak to byly opravdu jemné a krásné kousky s pevnými stehy a krajkou.

Samozřejmě šly celkem rychle dolů. A její prsa byla na pohled zrovna tak krásná jako na pohmat.

„Ty tvoje šaty – taky dolů,“ rozkazovala Emma a šlapala si přitom trochu na jazyk.

Horečně jsem přemýšlela, jaké mám na sobě prádlo. Proboha, snad ne to seprané s kytičkami. Pak jsem zavrtěla hlavou. To je jedno, stejně na mně moc dlouho nevydrží. S lascivním pohledem jsem si sundala rukavičky, hezky jednu po druhé, a pak jsem se vysoukala ze svých černých šatů. V návaznosti na to jsem si rozepnula podprsenku – vůbec nebyla tak hezká, jako Emmina, radši rychle pryč s ní – a na všech čtyřech jsem přelezla přes postel za rozkošnicky rozvalenou blondýnkou.

Hned vztáhla ruce po mých prsou a jemně je promnula. Na okamžik jsem se odtáhla a zvedla ukazováček. „Toto nemá být snaha o ovlivňování mého kariérního postupu,“ zadeklamovala jsem. 

Emma se rozesmála. „Schváleno. Vůbec ne.“

Zúžila jsem oči. „Takže mám volnou cestu.“ S tím jsem se vrhnula na její prsa, stiskla mezi svými prsty jednu z bradavek, lehce se jazykem dotkla druhé, abych hned přestala a přesunula se k jejímu obličeji a vtiskla jí dlouhý polibek, který byl nadšeně opětován. Emma opět věnovala pozornost mým prsům – šlo o velmi příjemnou kombinaci hlazení a občasných pevných stisků.

Mohly bychom pokračovat věčně – dívčí intimita není tak rychlá a cílená – ale mě to přestávalo bavit. Místo pokračování v roztomilém opusinkovávání jsem sklouzla rukou, o kterou jsem se neopírala, dolů, přejela jsem prsty po černé (také krajkové) látce a ucítila jsem povědomou vlhkost.

„Oho... připravená?“ zašeptala jsem s úšklebkem.

V odpověď rozhodila Emma doširoka nohy a zaklonila hlavu, až jí přepadla přes pelest. „Ano, prosím,“ odpověděla hlasem plným touhy – nebo nadrženým chraplákem, záleží na tom, jak byste to interpretovali.

Zajela jsem rozmarně jedním prstem pod kraj látky a pak se posunula dolů, abych je mohla stáhnout zuby. Emma při tom pohledu vzdychala. „Jsi tak krásná, _Tchéque.“_

Zaváhala jsem. Tuhle, podle mě poněkud lacinou, chválu jsem slyšela již mnohokrát, ale od Emmy to znělo překvapivě upřímně. Nezáležeje na tom, že se neobtěžuje pamatovat si mé jméno: myslela to vážně. Pohladila mé vlasy a tvář. „Pokračuj, prosím.“

A tak jsem pokračovala. Zajela jsem prsty do chomáče tmavých chloupků, lehce jsem zatáhla, pak jsem dlaní zakryla celý trojúhelník klína. „Dovolte mi navázat kontakt,“ řekla jsem, parodujíc její eurobyrokratický styl řeči.

Znovu se rozesmála. „Kontakt vyžadován a schvaluje se neformální procedurou okamžitého souhlasu.“ Kruci, byla v tom lepší. Však taky měla mnohem více zkušeností.

Pomalu jsem olízla ukazováček a sklouzla v místě, kde se klín začal rozdělovat, do štěrbiny.

„Áh!“

Zjevně jsem trefila citlivé místo. Vrátila jsem se a navíc jsem jemně zakroužila prstem. Zasténání, které Emma vydala, muselo probudit přinejmenším naše patro – a kdoví, jestli ne i to nad a pod námi.

Teď jsem do své práce vložila veškeré úsilí a zanedlouho jsem i sklouzla celým svým obličejem do jejího klína a zapojila svá ústa. Nejdříve jen na drobné nesoustředěné polibky na vnitřní straně stehen, zatímco jsem se prsty dostávala hloub a hloub, ale nakonec jsem se pod vlivem jejího žadonění uvolila sklouznout přímo na trýzněné místo, hravě jsem mňoukla a začala jsem se chovat zrovna jako kočka, která vylizuje z misky mléko. Mé chování bylo kvitováno z Emminy strany dalším zasténáním a prohnutím se v zádech.

Až dlouho poté, když už jsem měla celý mokrý obličej a byla jsem zčervenalá námahou, mě Emma chytila za vlasy a přirazila mi nos na svou stydkou kost. Usykla jsem, ale ona si toho ve svém napětí nevšimla. „Prosím,“ dožadovala se orgasmu. Musela být blízko.

Já jsem se naopak ale odtáhla. Bodnutí bolesti v nosní přepážce už stihlo odeznít, šlo mi o něco jiného. „Jak se jmenuju?“

„Cože?“ vytřeštila Emma oči.

Bez odpovědi jsem znovu vrátila hlavu na původní místo, ale nyní jsem ji jazykem spíše jen lechtala.

Bezmála jí vhrkly slzy do očí a spustila na mě kulometnou francouzštinou. _„Tchéque, que faitez-vous? Continue, pour l'amour de Dieu!“_ (Co to děláš? Pokračuj, proboha!)

„Moje jméno,“ zamumlala jsem a trošku jsem přitlačila.

_„Comment puis je savior?! Fichu!“_ (Jak si to mám pamatovat, sakra?)

„Však si vzpomeneš.“ Nepřestávala jsem ve své činnosti.

_„Vous payez pour cette, multiplié par mille, er – Vlasta? Venez, venez! Vous êtes Vlasta?!“_ (Za to tisíckrát zaplatíš, Vlasto! Rychle! Jsi přece Vlasta, ne?)

Pousmála jsem se pro sebe a konečně jsem se začala doopravdy snažit, jak to jen přes mou únavu šlo. Účinek byl téměř okamžitý a velmi dlouhý. Její sténání mi způsobovalo husí kůži.

Pustila mě a rozhodila vyčerpaně své končetiny do všech stran. Narovnala jsem se, sedla jsem si rozkročmo do jejího klína, odhrnula si vlasy a utřela obličej. Byl na ni hezký pohled, takhle pode mnou.

Emma naznačila, že se k ní mám sklonit. Zvědavě jsem nastražila uši. „Jak ti to jen oplatím?“ zeptala se s šibalským úsměvem.

„Řekla bych, že vím,“ odvětila jsem a konečně jsem sundala své kalhotky (které byly tak jako tak celé provlhlé.) Pak jsem si na ni znovu obkročmo sedla a začala se namáhavě posouvat výše.

Emma velmi rychle pochopila, usmála se na mě a posunula se tak, že jsem jí teď prakticky seděla na obličeji. Ucítila jsem její ruce na svém pozadí, jak mě tlačila do pohodlnější pozice. „Pěkný zadek,“ zaslechla jsem ještě, než se pustila do práce. Musela jsem se zprudka nadechnout a chytnout se čela postele, abych se neskácela – calvados a Emmin jazyk byla příliš omamující kombinace.

Obloha za oknem už šedla, když jsem ze sebe konečně vydala poslední výkřik.

„Tak co, už viete, či to máte?“ zajímal se Jano.

Jeli jsme výtahem do patra, kde jsme měli rozchod – v různých místnostech jsme společně pracovali na obrovské mašinérii zvané Evropská unie, konkrétně v Radě pro obecné záležitosti, každý ve své národnostní sekci. Já, Jano a Erszébet jsme se obvykle potkávali ve výtahu, Fełiks vstával později.

„Myslím, že Fełiks neprošel,“ řekla Erszébet. „Nechci nic říkat, ale slečna Vanderberghe z něj nevypadala zrovna nadšená.“ Úplně zářila sebejistotou.

Jano, na kterého jsme čekaly, než se vrátí ze schůzky, se tvářil váhavě. „Tvářila se strašně vyčerpaně a obávám se, že ji můj vtip moc nenadchl.“

„Jaký vtip, bratříčku?“ zeptala jsem se s tušením nejhoršího.

I Erszébet se předklonila. „Neříkej, žes vtipkoval o způsobu, kterým trávila noc.“

Jano místo odpovědi jen sklopil hlavu. „Trošku, no,“ zahučel.

Obě jsme se plácly dlaní do čela. „To snad ne,“ hihňala se Erszébet.

Taky jsem se smála, ale zároveň byla celá rudá. Snad si to Emma nevzala moc osobně.

„A ty?“ otočily se na mě dva zvědavé obličeje.

„No, ehm,“ začala jsem, ale před odpovědí mě naštěstí zachránily otevírající se dveře výtahu.

Proplétali jsme se proudem lidí – s některými jsme se zdravili kývnutím, některým jsme připomínali smluvené schůzky a na Tolvydase jsem vděčně zamávala.

„Mám dokonce dojem, že mala kocovinu,“ řekl Jano. „Vy jste byly vlastne na tej večeri, ne?“ Erszébet přimhouřila oči.

V tu chvíli mi zazvonil mobil. „Tohle zvednu,“ řekla jsem omluvně. Oba přikývli.

_„Je suis un messager de bonnes nouvelles, Vlasta,“_ (Mám dobré zprávy), ozval se z telefonu vysoký hlas s náznakem smíchu.

Zaťala jsem ruku v pěst. „Je to moje,“ řekla jsem vítězoslavně a užívala si pohled na tváře mých kolegů.

Erszébet spadla brada dolů. „To ses s ní vyspala nebo co?“ řekla naprosto nevěřícně.

„Zomri,“ řekl Jano, ale vypadal, že mi to přeje.

Sladce jsem se na Erszébet usmála. „To víš, chce to známosti.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, EU a femslash - dvě věci, co mě vždycky zaručeně vzruší XD
> 
> Francouzštinu jsem možná úplně nezvládla... a slovenštinu taky... a v COREPERu II se nachází zástupce za jeden každý členský stát, není to tak, jak jsem popsala. Pár chybek v jinak podle mě dost slušném, teda neslušném femslash péwépéčku.


End file.
